


Ch.20

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [22]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 4





	Ch.20

1

大约五分钟过去了，两人还是紧紧贴在一起，朴灿烈固执的吮吻柔软的唇瓣，把对方来不及吞咽的唾液卷进嘴里咽下。要不是这里的房间都配有基本的信息素抑制器，只怕外头整条走廊会满是朴灿烈因为亢奋完全收不住的柠檬酸味

边伯贤也好不到哪儿去，整个人脑子晕乎乎的，刚恢复一点的理智立刻燃烧殆尽，他半睁着眼，眼里布满水气，呼吸急促而没有规律，却仍挣扎着想看清眼前的人，那个让他神魂颠倒了数年的身影

“灿烈...灿...灿烈...”

“嗯？”朴灿烈只发出一个单音，却性|感的让边伯贤又是一阵腿软

“还好吗？”

“我没事...你要、要做了吗...？”

Alpha顿了顿，点点头，“你准备好了就开始。”

见边伯贤也微微点头，朴灿烈伸手解开他衣领第一颗钮扣，让后颈上的腺体露出来，又把他往怀里搂，当两人的身体紧密贴合时，大腿上传来滚烫的触感让边伯贤吓得缩了缩腰

Alpha的变得比刚才更烫，已经完全把裤子撑出让人害羞的形状，就这么隔着片薄薄的布料贴着他，边伯贤的视线无法挪开，就这么直勾勾向下盯着瞧，忽然一阵口干舌燥。大约感觉到边伯贤的视线，朴灿烈有些尴尬的轻咳

“抱歉...稍微忍一忍，马上就好了。”

“嗯、嗯...”

那东西抵在自己的大腿上微微上下蹭动，但对方似乎是无意识的，大概因为近距离不停吸入Omega的香味所以拼了命在忍耐吧，额头都出了层薄汗，边伯贤忽然有股想給他擦汗的冲动

“...伯贤，你怕吗？”忽然，Alpha停下了动作

“呃、不怕啊...”

“可是你在发抖。”

朴灿烈用手抚过他露出的小半边肩膀，对方的体温还是偏高，指尖传来微微的颤抖让他轻皱起眉，“不要勉强自己，如果你不愿意咱就不做了。”

边伯贤还没来得及回答，又听见对方自言自语般低低的声音

“就算只是临时标记...我也不希望你是因为一时冲动。”

边伯贤愣了好一会儿，差点无语的笑出来，怎么就觉得他这样子似曾相似呢，根本和自己一模一样啊。平时和这个人个性相投就算了，真没想到在这方面的顾虑也同样多的烦人

真是败给他们自己了

“...灿烈啊、看着我。”

把那人的脸掰朝向自己，边伯贤深深吸一口气，瞪着对方的眼睛反覆做了好几次心里准备，好不容易才艰难的张口

“我不怕，也没有勉强...我就是...很紧张...”

他羞得浑身像要蒸发一样的滚烫，忍着想逃跑的冲动一字一句慢慢说着，“因为我...我...喜欢你...”

“...从以前就...一直一直、一直...”

话还没说完边伯贤就受不了了，直接把脸死死摁进对方胸口。就这么简单的四个字，从前电视剧也没少看，没想到由自己主动会是这么害羞的事，上次在公司脱|裤子被女团后辈看见也没有像现在这么想原地消失，一想到自己现在的脸大约红的像个猴子屁股，他就根本不敢去看朴灿烈

“...真的？”

大手动作穿过发丝抚摸他的脸颊，声音像春风拂过水面般温柔，又带着一点小孩子在书桌上看见糖果时稚嫩的雀跃

“伯贤，从以前就喜欢我？”

“...”

边伯贤嫌烦似的躲开他的手，犹豫了下，又轻轻点头，动作的时候小半截耳朵从头发里露了出来，银白衬着一抹艳红，多么让人心动的颜色

朴灿烈笑了，又伸手去捧他的脸，见边伯贤还不愿意把脸抬起来，带着笑意的声音便凑到耳边轻声说了句什么，把边伯贤逗得连脖子都泛起了红，骂了句无赖一面顶着通红的双眼毫无杀伤力的瞪他，被那人笑着吻住

“要开始了喔。”

朴灿烈低声说道，然后，带着干燥触感的吻一个个落在边伯贤的后颈上，像是要帮他放松而刻意将动作放的轻柔，好像他是什么易碎品一样，小心翼翼地捧在指尖

刚才还问他会不会害怕呢，结果自己现在还不是紧张的连嘴唇都在颤抖，边伯贤有些好笑的想着

腺体被咬破一个小口的时候，边伯贤发出一声急促细小的喘息，疼痛倒还能忍受，主要是被注入信息素的感觉很陌生，让他吓了一跳，倒是让朴灿烈以为自己弄疼了Omega，一结束标记立刻把人抱在怀里不停温柔的落下无数个吻，吻在嘴唇，鼻尖，脸颊，眼皮，还有额头跟下巴

真的很神奇，就算什么都不做，只是静静待着感受对方的一举一动，心底就源源不绝的涌出喜悦，好像漫天霉霾在霎时间消散不见，普照在一片温暖的阳光之下，连柠檬的酸味此刻尝起来都带着点甜

他们一直靠在一起，直到边伯贤身上那股奇异的甜香散去，只留下了淡淡的蜂蜜味道，和四周的柠檬信息素混合在一起，变成很温暖很甘甜的味道

“...还痛吗？”

正慢慢从信息素暴走的状态中恢复让边伯贤感到有些疲倦，靠在对方肩上懒洋洋的摇头，感觉到Alpha用指尖小心在线体上蹭了蹭，“都流血了...抱歉。”

“咬破了当然会流血啊。”

边伯贤见Alpha那副愧疚的模样不禁失笑，偏头亲吻他的手腕内侧

“别担心了，我没事。”

“没事就好...你好像还有点发烧，不过把脚好好包扎一下回舞台应该没问题，可是只能唱歌，跳舞就别想了。”

“我的脚没事啦，就是小小拐到而已——”

“什么叫拐到而已？都肿起来了不是吗？”朴灿烈瞪了他一眼，忽然有些生气的板起脸，“你不心疼自己，至少心疼心疼身边的人，看见你难受大家也会很难受的。”

“我又不是故意的...下次不会了嘛...”

Omega委屈似的瘪着嘴，视线慢慢移到右下方，如果他长着小狗尾巴现在估计已经垂地上了，朴灿烈只消看一眼，心软都是瞬间的事，再多看几秒，严肃的表情根本就坚持不住

“好了好了，别委屈了，我不说就是了。”

“...”嘟嘴把脸撇开

“唉、我...我不是担心你才这么说的吗，别这样，笑一个嘛？伯贤呐？”

“...”还是嘟嘴不看他也不说话

“我错了，一会儿我给你擦药，给你买奶油蛋糕，再唱歌给你听，拜托你笑一个啊我的伯贤儿——”

“...谁要听你唱歌，也不听听好好的Overdose都给你唱成什么样子。”

“真过分，我明明很努力的——”

朴灿烈笑着抱怨，边伯贤瞪了他一眼，也笑了，随着又一次的吻，两人的手轻轻握在一起，小指互相勾住的动作彷佛已经做过无数遍那样的熟悉而自然

2

可这个吻只碰在一块一下子，Alpha忽然往后退开，很不自然的咳了两声

“呃...我们先、先去处理你的脚伤吧。”

选在这个时间点提脚伤的事先不说有多煞风景，朴灿烈古怪的表情也让边伯贤一阵莫名其妙，但他也没有疑惑太久，毕竟答案就近在眼前

差点忘了，朴灿烈那里还精神着呢

边伯贤是因为信息素暴走才会如此，做完临时标记也就消下去了，而Alpha是直接被他引起反应的，当然没这么容易放着不管就自己恢复。可对方此刻的反应却又有些太过了，整张脸涨成猪肝的颜色，喉结不断滚动，气息也变得粗鲁，如果说刚才只是因为Omega的信息素起反应，那现在很明显就是已经进入了兴奋状态

“你、你怎么突然...？”边伯贤也瞬间红了脸，拽着衣服下䙓支支吾吾的，视线不知道该往哪儿搁

“嗯...那个，怎么说...”

朴灿烈胡乱抓挠自己的头发，整个人看上去有点窘迫，“因为你的、味道恢复正常之后...突然闻起来...很...很色...”

“什——你、你说谁色啊！”

“不是啦！我的意思是...应该说，你很性、性感吗...？因为、因为你的身体散发一种很好吃的味道啊——”

明明是要解释的人却越说越不对劲，边伯贤本来还在原地凌乱，忽然不知哪儿生来的勇气和冲动一把抓住对方的裤裆，话不经大脑便脱口而出，“你才是、勃...硬的这么厉害才是最色的人吧！”

“呃——”

因为姿势的关系，朴灿烈靠在边伯贤耳边倒抽一口气，后者瞬间手上一抖，朴灿烈的呼吸就又更粗重了些。相贴的脸颊，还有手里摸着的地方都好烫，虽然有点变态，可是边伯贤真的有一瞬间很想用舌头舔舔看

不，是真的很变态才对

边伯贤吞了口口水，身体偷偷更往前贴过去，伸出手用小拇指去勾住Alpha的，额头抵着他的鼻尖，轻轻的，闭眼低语

“...我帮你...弄出来...？”

话一出口，朴灿烈毫不意外地挣扎起来，但不是因为边伯贤的话，而是他已经开始解他的裤头的手

“不——那个、伯贤，其实你不用——”他慌乱的想拉开对方的手，一低头，对上了通红的双眼

“我不行吗？”

不是哀伤，只盈满赤裸而直接的欲望，彷佛说不出口的话通过两个小窗口全漏了出来，毫无保留的向他示弱

“我也想...碰碰你...不可以吗？”

怎么可能拒绝

喉头滚动了一下，朴灿烈发出深深地叹息，低头亲吻Omega小巧的鼻尖，“不要勉强自己。”

“我没有，而且与其说勉强...倒不如...”

剩下的话小声的听不清，又或许是皮带扣环的金属碰撞声太过显明给盖过去了，再次回过神，勃起的性器已经完全暴露在空气中，小手覆上去时，太过柔软而带着颤抖的触摸让两人同时感到一阵晕眩

“唔—-”

“嗯...”

这就是Alpha的性器官吗？沈甸甸的，两只手都几乎要握不住的份量，轻轻蹭动的时候就会诚实的抖动，跟他的主人一样赤诚。边伯贤说不出现在是怎样的心情，但总归不是抗拒，于是颤抖着手动作起来，每套弄一下，那股异样的情绪就会膨胀几分

反观朴灿烈比边伯贤更无法冷静，毕竟性器被人握在手里上下滑动还是头一回，况且那人还是...朴灿烈抿着唇狠狠吞了好几下口水。和自己动手时截然不同，明明同样是用手摩擦却比从前更甚的快感让朴灿烈一时有些慌张，两只手往哪儿摆都不是、可怜的悬在半空中，最后还是边伯贤用空着的手牵引他到自己腰上放着

“唔...伯、伯贤...啊...”

边伯贤闻声抬头，便对上那布满水雾的桃花大眼眨吧眨巴地低头望着自己

明明表情这么无辜，下身却肿胀又滚烫得让他简直要拿不住，甚至就着分泌的液体在他的手里前后轻摆获取快感

太狡猾了。边伯贤恨恨的想着，恶狠狠瞪向对方

这满脸通红的一瞪不知朴灿烈给解释成什么意思，放在边伯贤腰上的手忽然缓缓揉捏起来，边伯贤瞬间双腿一软

“啊...！”

朴灿烈急忙大手一捞扶住了人，“没、没事吧？”

腰侧是边伯贤的弱点，平时就很怕被挠痒痒，但他也不明白现在这样算不算得上是舒服，只无力的把头垂在对方胸口轻蹭

“伯贤...？”

“嗯...别...继续啦...”

这话也不知是说给谁听的，边伯贤晃着腰的同时继续滑动手里的性器，朴灿烈把脑袋直接搁在对方肩上看着通红的侧脸，只觉得脑子快烧起来了，边伯贤被盯得不自在，哼了一声缩起肩膀想躲，朴灿烈干脆把人直接捞进怀里轻轻啃咬他的耳朵

“啊！那里不、不可以——”

“是吗？可是，你看起来很舒服...？”

不知道什么时候边伯贤多裤头也被解开了，朴灿烈拉开他的手，让性器贴在一起轻轻磨蹭，Omega摇晃着脑袋哭喊着试图拒绝，但他越是这样朴灿烈就越是起劲，干脆拉着他的手捞住两人的握在一起套弄，逼得Omega整个人都软在他怀里抽搐

“不要...不要了...好奇怪...哼呜...”

“唔...伯贤，手再快点...我想、射了——”

Alpha微微急切的低音炮在他耳边催促，边伯贤无力的呜噎着，顺着对方的动作尽可能圈紧手指，一阵套弄之后两人几乎同时达到高潮。朴灿烈射了不少，但边伯贤却彷佛坏掉的娃娃般闭着双眼，身体抽搐，性器整整两分钟都在颤抖着还一面断断续续射出稀薄的液体，朴灿烈吓了一跳，慌慌张张把人抱到沙发上想看看到底怎么了，手一摸却发现对方的体温忽然恢复了正常

“伯贤？听得到我说话吗？”

朴灿烈着急的轻拍他的脸，过了一阵边伯贤才慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，虽然还有些微喘，但气色看上去比刚进房间的时候好了很多

“还好吗？感觉怎么样？”

“嗯...还好...你别晃啊...”

“啊、抱歉抱歉。”

朴灿烈赶紧收回了手，看了他一眼，忽然又慌张的站起来，边伯贤撑起身体抬头正好看见对方找了纸巾回来，那人红着脸朝他递过来几张

“那个，得擦一擦...沾、沾到了...”

“啊...喔...”

被一提醒，边伯贤才后知后觉的发现自己和对方的肚子上都沾上了浑浊的液体，于是结结巴巴的道了谢接过纸巾，两个人就这样红着脸比肩坐在一块儿安安静静的擦拭身体

“伯贤、你...那里还有一点没擦到。”

“哪里...啊，真的...可是你、你那里也没擦到...”

“我？哪里啊...？”

“就、下面...”

“什么？”

“...哎呀、所以说，在你的丁丁下面啦！笨蛋！”

tbc


End file.
